


The Corruption Within

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, Corrupt P.E.I.P, I blame Morgan for this, M/M, This is a prequel, to "wanna see me make TGWDLM even sadder?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: A pseudo prequel to "Wanna see me make TGWDLM even sadder?"
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Kudos: 24





	The Corruption Within

“Your orders are to make sure that no one makes it off that island, is that understood?” 

“Yes sir.” John McNamara was standing at attention as he listened to his superior officer. Apparently there was a possibly world ending event going on in a small town called Hatchetfield and John was being sent in with a small crew to try and prevent the catastrophe from spreading to the rest of the world.

“Your team has already been assembled and they are waiting for you.” Damn it. There goes John’s hope to assemble a team that would have his back. He would just have to keep his guard up even more than usual. “You have ten minutes to collect whatever you need and head out. Any questions?” John clenches his jaw and shakes his head. “Good, dismissed.”   
  


John snaps out a salute before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. He walks quickly down the hall, a heavy feeling in his chest. John had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be coming back from this mission. John knew that P.E.I.P was corrupt, and he knew that he was close to having everything he needed to expose it. John knew that they were sending him on a suicide mission. Before he went though, he needed to talk to Xander.

John stopped in front of Xander’s lab, hesitating for half a second before walking in. 

Xander looked up from the formula that he was working on and John nodded solemnly at him. Xander capped the pen in his hand and turned to the other agent in the lap.

“Jennett, why don’t you go ahead and take a break, we’ve been at this for a while and I don’t want you to burn out.” The woman in question looked up at Xander before glancing over at the General and quickly exited the room. The second the door was closed John let his shoulders sink. Xander walks quickly over to John and grabs his hand, John holding his hand back tightly. 

“Xander I… they know.” John can hear Xander’s breath hitch as he registers what John said. His grip tightens on John’s hand.

“How much do they know?” Xander fought to keep his voice even, but John knew him well enough to hear the emotion hidden beneath. It was an emotion that John never wanted to hear in Xander’s voice.

It was fear.

John pulls Xander into a tight hug, the other man buries his head in the curve of John’s neck. John tightens his hold on Xander. “I don’t know. They at least know that I know. And I think they might know how close I am to being able to expose it all, but beyond that I don’t know.” 

“How did they find out? We were so careful!” Xander’s voice was muffled, but still audible. 

“I don’t know. They’re sending me on a mission. And I don’t think that they plan on me coming back from it.” Xander tennses and takes a step back, out of John’s arms. John could see a sea of emotions swirling around it Xanders eyes.

“John you can’t go on that mission.” Xander’s voice was pleading. John wanted nothing but to give in to the request. To leave P.E.I.P and take Xander with him, to leave the betrayal and the hurt, and everything else behind. But he couldn’t. John knew what would happen if he did. Innocent lives would be in danger. Even if John and Xander did leave, he knew that P.E.I.P would send people after them. Best case they would try to kill the two of them, worse case they would try to capture them. John shuddered when he thought about what they would do to them if they did leave but got caught.

“Xander, you know I have to go.” Xander shook his head and opened his mouth to respond, but John cut him off. “If I don’t, they will get suspicious and look into everything even closer. They’ll discover that you know and then you’ll be in danger. I can’t let that happen. If I don’t make it back from this they will assume that their secret will die with me.”   
  
“John no..” Xander’s voice cracked and it broke John’s heart. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. John reached out and placed a hand on Xander’s cheek, cupping his face. Xander couldn’t help but lean into John’s hand.

“If I don’t make it back-” Xander cut him off.   
  


“Don’t say that.” John closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. 

“Xander please. If I don’t make it back, and I’m going to do everything I can to come home to you, but if I don’t, I need you to finish what we started. Expose them, and what they’ve done. Promise me.” 

Xander remained silent for a while, his eyes clenched shut, almost as if by keeping his eyes closed he could avoid facing the situation. John squeezed Xander’s arm and Xander took a deep, steadying breath before he opened his eyes. 

“I promise.” John nodes once and glances down at his watch. He only had one minute left. He pulled Xander into a deep kiss, pouring all his love into it. Xander grabbed him tightly and John can feel the sobbs wracking his body. John pulls out of the kiss.

“I have to go.”

“You be safe, ok? You’re going to make it back, and then I;m going to kick your ass for worrying me like this understood?” John forces a small smile onto his face and nods his head again, agreeing to Xanders request. John tooks a step back.

“I love you.” He whispered, loud enough for only Xander to hear. 

“I love you too.” Xander returns in-kind

It’s one of the hardest things that John has ever had to do to walk out of the room and close the door. John’s hand lingered on the handel after he pulled it closed and once more took a deep breath. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders before he turned and walked down the hall towards the hanger.

When he got there he looked over the team he had to work with. Every person on there was someone that he suspected was part of the corruption. John silently apologized to Xander in his head, knowing that with this team there was no way that he was going to make it back. 

“Hey General!” A hand clasped on Johns left shoulder. He whipped his head to look over at the agent who put his hand on John's shoulder. It was Code, a new soldier that John had taken under his wing and John couldn’t help but smile. Maybe, just maybe , with Codes help they could make it back alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Morgan for this.


End file.
